the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Klaus
Klaus is a German, Dutch and Scandinavian given name and surname. It originated as a short form of Nikolaus, a German form of the Greek given name Nicholas. Notable persons whose family name is Klaus *Billy Klaus (1928–2006), US baseball player *Chris Klaus (born 1973), US entrepreneur *Frank Klaus (1887–1948), German-American boxer, 1913 Middleweight Champion *Josef Klaus (1910–2001), Chancellor of Austria 1966–1970 *Karl Ernst Claus (1796–1864), Russian chemist *Václav Klaus (born 1941), Czech politician, former President of the Czech Republic Notable persons whose given name is Klaus *Brother Klaus, Swiss patron saint *Klaus Augenthaler (born 1957), German football player and manager *Klaus Badelt (born 1967), German composer; most famous work to date is from Pirates of the Caribbean *Klaus Barbie (1913–1991), German SS-Hauptsturmführer and Holocaust Perpetrator *Klaus Bargsten (1911–2000), German captain and sole survivor of the sunken U-boat U-521 in World War II *Klaus Dede (1935–2018), German writer *Klaus Iohannis (born 1959), Romanian Politician *Klaus Fischer (born 1949), German footballer *Klaus Flouride (born 1949), bassist of the Dead Kennedys *Klaus Fuchs (1911–1988), German theoretical physicist and atomic spy *Klaus Gerhart (born 1965), outdoorsman and photographer *Klaus Isekenmeier (born 1975), German decathlete *Klaus Kinski (1926–1991), German actor *Klaus Lanzarini (born 1977), Italian freestyle swimmer *Klaus Meine (born 1948), lead singer of German hard rock band The Scorpions *Klaus Mertens (born 1949), German singer *Klaus Nomi (1944–1983), German entertainer *Klaus Perwas (born 1971), German basketball coach and former player *Klaus Schilling (1871-1946), German experimenter in Nazi human concentration camp experiments executed for war crimes *Klaus Schulze, German electronic music composer and musician *Klaus Tennstedt (1926–1998), German conductor *Klaus Voormann (born 1938), artist, musician, and record producer who was associated with the early days of The Beatles *Klaus Maria Brandauer (born 1943), theatrical name of Klaus Georg Steng, Austrian actor *Stefanos Klaus Athanasiadis (born 1988), Greek footballer of Greek and German origin *Klaus Schulten, computational biophysicist Characters *Klaus Baudelaire, character in the A Series of Unfortunate Events books *Klaus Heissler, character on American Dad! *Klaus, character on Beyblade: Metal Masters *Klaus Mikaelson, an original hybrid of vampire and werewolf on The Vampire Diaries as well as on The Originals *Klaus Daimler, character portrayed by Willem Dafoe in Wes Anderson's The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou *Klaus, from Xenoblade Chronicles and Xenoblade Chronicles 2 *Klaus Goldstein, a character in the Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+ App *Baron Klaus Wulfenbach, an antagonistic character from the Girl Genius web-comic *Klaus, the Masked Man, from Japanese role-playing game, Mother 3, or more formally known in the u.s as earthbound 2. Television *[[Klaus (The Vampire Diaries)|"Klaus" (The Vampire Diaries)]], a 2011 episode of the television series The Vampire Diaries *"Klaus" (The Originals), a spinoff of ' 'The Vampire Diaries'' *[[Klaus (A Series of Unfortunate Events)| "Klaus" ("A Series of Unfortunate Events")]], episodes of A Series of Unfortunate Events Literature *''Klaus, a graphic novel miniseries by Grant Morrison and Dan Mora. Klaus in a series of unfortunate events books Movies *Klaus ''(from STXfilms) by Sergio Pablos See also *Claus Category:German masculine given names Category:Dutch masculine given names Category:Norwegian masculine given names Category:Swedish masculine given names Category:Danish masculine given names Category:Finnish masculine given names Category:Icelandic masculine given names